A Bird in a Gilded Cage
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Corinne Mikaelson has been known as the baby Mikaelson all her life. A family reunion leaves her unexpectedly pregnant with Damon Salvatore's child. Katherine Pierce has been turned into a human and is now vulnerable and alone. Caroline Forbes convinced herself that she didn't want to be in Klaus' life, but she somehow finds herself in New Orleans. Damon/OC. Kalijah. Klaroline.
1. Little Lambs

_This takes place at the end of season 4. No Hayley pregnancy story line._

 **Summary** \- Corinne Mikaelson has been known as the baby Mikaelson all her life, always frail, sickly, and feisty. A family reunion leaves her unexpectedly pregnant with Damon Salvatore's child. Katherine Pierce has been turned into a human and is now vulnerable with an enemy in every corner. Caroline Forbes convinced herself that she didn't want to be in Klaus' life, but thanks to Corinne and Katherine she finds herself back with the Alpha. Damon/OC. Kalijah. Klaroline.

 _Chapter One: Little Lambs_

 _One Thousand Years Ago, . . ._

"Pass me the berries, Corinne," seventeen-year-old Rebekah Mikaelson told her only sister-sixteen-year-old Corinne Mikaelson. The two girls were old enough to help their mother cook dinner and they got along fairly well, except when they got into silly, stupid fights about boys or clothes. Even since Corinne was a little girl she had been following Rebekah around like a lost little duck.

Like Rebekah had said many times "Us girls have to stick together" after all they were the only two girls among several brothers and one overbearing father. Their mother was kind, but not much help to them.

"I want pastries." Corinne complained as she passed the berries to Rebekah.

Rebekah laughed and shook her head. "You and your sweet tooth. You will ruin your figure if you only eat sweet things." Corrine shrugged as she stuck a berry in her mouth. Corinne had been frail and sickly since she had been a small child, her mother had feed her berries in hope that she would eat something and she had become addicted to eating sweet things.

Corinne smiled. "Have you seen Michael?" Michael was Rebekah's beau and he had been giving her several presents for the past few weeks. Rebekah could swear that there will be a wedding by the summer. Corinne would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous. She was happy for her sister of course, but Corinne always felt like she was kind of forgotten.

The youngest sibling was Henrik, but since she was the youngest female they always treated her like a baby. It was kind of annoying sometimes. Like Rebekah she had long, golden hair and her eyes were a dark blue. She was shorter than Rebekah though and Klaus often teased her by calling her a midget.

"Mother! MOTHER!" Klaus' terrible screams interrupted them from their cooking process. Both girls exchanged looks as they went outside. They looked stunned when they saw that Niklaus was carrying their baby brother, Henrik.

Henrik was covered in blood and he had huge slashes done by wolves. It was obvious that he had been killed. Klaus was crying and he seemed to curl up in a fetal position. "I'm sorry," he choked out. "It just happened so fast, I'm sorry. Corinne, Henrik is dead. . .dead."

Corinne wrapped her arms around him, "Shh, shh it's all right. Father will understand."

"He will kill me."

"No, he won't," Corrine said softly. "he won't. You're safe, he will understand. It was an accident. It will be all right, big brother. It will."

* * *

 _Present Day_

Hurt. That was the first word that entered Katherine Pierce's mind when she opened her chocolate brown eyes. She slowly sat up confused unsure of where she was. She finally realized that she was in Mystic Falls High School.

Everything came flowing back to her and she realized what had happened. The cure. She let out a pained cry when she realized what had happened. Elena Gilbert. Elena, a baby vamp had won against her. She had shoved the cure down her throat. She was human.

Katherine shook her head, she couldn't be human. She just couldn't.

Katherine forced herself to stand up in her high heels, but she winced. It hurt. She stared at her reflection in a nearby mirror and she almost scream. She couldn't recognized herself. Bloody, bruised, and oh so human.

"Damn it," she hissed. She refused to let the tears fall. She would not give anyone the satisfaction of making her cry. She was Katherine Pierce for crying out loud. She was stupid, she was so, so stupid.

Katherine should have just killed Elena instead of dragging it out and now she was stuck in this situation. Terrific.

A horrible thought entered her head. What was going to happen to her now? If anyone found out she was human she was dead. Dead meat. Hell, if blabbermouth Elena had let her precious Damon know that she was human the asshole would surely kill her himself.

Katherine let out a rare wail. Where was she supposed to go?

 _Elijah_. The name entered her mind, but then she swiftly remembered that he had deserted her and that he was away in New Orleans. She was alone and she hated it.

* * *

"I'm so proud of you, Caroline." Liz Forbes said as she watched Caroline place her red cap on the living room couch. Caroline smiled, but she would be lying if she said that she wasn't distracted. Klaus Mikaleson's words echoed inside her head at lighting speed. "I can't believe my little girl graduated from high school. This merits a celebration. We should go out to dinner, I have the whole night free. So where do you want to go. My treat. Caroline?" Liz repeated the name when she noticed that her daughter was distracted. "Are you, all right? You haven't said much since the ceremony."

Caroline groaned when she thought of her high school ceremony from hell. This had not been what she had expected. Caroline had not wanted to be surrounded by dozens of angry witches and any other revengeful ghosts from the other side. But Klaus had saved the day. He had been almost heroic. Thought that had not always been the right word to describe him. Caroline smiled.

"Caroline, honey is something wrong? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine, mom. I'm just not very hungry." Caroline said. "Can we reschedule?"

"Of course, honey," she kissed her cheek. "I'll go start on dinner in case that you get hungry. Congratulations, I am so proud of you."

Caroline smiled as she went upstairs. She paused at the top of the stairs. _He's your first love,_ _I intend to be your last, however long it takes._

The words seemed engraved in her mind and as much as his proud words annoyed her she couldn't stop thinking about him. Damn him, he wasn't supposed to distract her especially when Caroline was starting her new life.

She went to her room and saw the Whitmore College brochure staring right back at her. She flipped through it. She was supposed to go there starting this fall with Elena and Bonnie. She had been happy about it and counting down the days, but then Klaus had shown up and suddenly Whitmore College was out of her mind.

She should have been happy that Tyler was coming back unharmed, but the only thing that she could think of was Klaus. Damn him.

-End of Chapter One-

Thanks for your reviews!


	2. Lovely Sister

_Chapter Two: Lovely Sister_

Klaus Mikaelson took a sip of his whisky as he looked out the window. The full moon was high in the air and Klaus grimaced. He looked back towards his sister, Rebekah Mikaelson who was busy packing for a trip to Europe that she had planned with Matt Donovan, her new human toy. "Has Corinne contacted you?"

"No," Rebekah said. "I've called. I emailed her. I even wrote her a letter. I bet she is still mad."

Klaus snorted. "She is so sensitive. I daggered her once in 1955 and I only daggered her for one day, she can be so sensitive and it was her fault since she was acting like a little brat."

"Yes, Nik." Rebekah snorted bitterly. "It is never your fault. Had it ever occurred to you that Corinne doesn't show her face because she doesn't like being part of the family drama. After all she always gets the short end of the stick whenever all of us are together."

Klaus shrugged. "She didn't even show up when Esther came into town. Our dear mother even managed to get her cursed at the same time when she wasn't even in the same town. Not to mention that our baby sister didn't bother to show up for the funerals of Finn and Kol."

Rebekah snorted, "They were hardly funerals, we didn't even get a chance because Elena Gilbert and her little friends had their bodies burn up. Besides our family have not exactly been perfect. She'll come around, you'll see."

"I doubt it." Klaus said a sour look in his mouth. He eyed the suitcase. "Are you really going to travel to Europe with the Donovan boy?"

"Yes," Rebekah said. "Is there a problem? I haven't gone to Europe in ages."

"You should be going to New Orleans with me and Elijah," Klaus warned. "Elijah is already there and he finally found out that he is just a fly in Katerina's web. He is done with her, all we need is you little sister."

"We'll you are going to have to figure out how to get on without me, Nik." Rebekah said crisply. "Because I'm leaving for Europe with Matt Donovan tomorrow and nothing will stand in my way. Surely you and Elijah can survive one summer without me."

"Well, we will certainly try." Klaus said sarcastically. He heard a knock on the door and ordered. "Answer it, Rebekah."

Rebekah stomped her foot, but did as she was told. She opened the door sure that it was a kind of salesman or something. Rebekah opened the door and despite not seeing her for almost a century she recognize the slight frame, the blue cat-liked eyes, and the golden curls.

Rebekah took a deep breath as she held the door opened wider. "Corinne."

"Hello, Sister," Corinne said, somewhat awkwardly. "May I come in?"

* * *

Elena Gilbert entered the Salvatore Boarding House, her heart still beating like crazy inside her chest as she tried to remember what had happened in the past hour or so. It just seemed so eerie. Like it had never even happened.

Her injuries were now healed thanks to her vampirism, but the cure. The cure that was meant to be for Stefan or at the very least for her was gone. The only cure to vampirism was sitting right now in Katherine Pierce's stomach. Elena didn't know if she should be bitterly angry or glad that Katherine had finally gotten what she had deserved all these years.

"Elena."

Elena turned around and saw Damon Salvatore, her on again off again boyfriend for the past few weeks. Elena's pounding in her chest relaxed a little when she saw Damon, but it quickly turned to sadness. She had thought that she loved Damon, she really had.

But as soon as her humanity had returned and the sire bond had broken she had realized that she didn't love Damon. It had all be part of the sire bond. She wasn't sure if she loved Stefan, they were too different now, but she now knew that she didn't love Damon and he didn't deserve to be led on.

Damon gripped her hand. "Elena, what's wrong? Are you ok? You look like you're going to vomit."

"No," She managed to say a quiver in her voice. "I'm not ok, I was back at the school looking for my brother and for Bonnie. But I didn't see Jeremy, I did see Katherine."

Damon's eyebrows furrowed as he groaned. "Great, what did the bitch do now?"

"She tried to attack me," Elena said. "At the school, she almost succeeded in killing me. But I shoved the cure down her throat. I didn't even think about it, it was an act of self-defense obviously. But I left her back at the school unconscious." She groaned. "After all that trouble, everyone is going to kill me. No one wanted a human Katherine! Well, at least she can't hurt anyone else."

"Well, you know what they say karma is a bitch," Damon said with a small smirk. He saw that Elena was still frowning. "Whoa, you're not upset, are you? I mean the cure is gone, but after all Katherine took it, she's probably shivering in her high heels."

"No," she said quietly. "Is not about Katherine. It's about us. We need to talk."

Damon grimaced. "I was afraid of this. I'm going to need bourbon." Elena didn't respond to the joke, before she could continue he interrupted. "It's the sire bond, isn't it? It broke. You don't love me anymore."

"I'm sorry, Damon." She squeaked. "But it's not fair to led you on."

Damon nodded. "Got it, Elena. You don't have to explain."

* * *

"You have reached the voicemail of Bonnie Bennett, please leave a message- "Caroline closed her phone and said irritated. "Bonnie, why aren't you answering especially when I need you the most?" Caroline was currently sitting at the Grill sipping on an ice tea and passive-aggressively thinking about Klaus. Or trying not to think about him.

"You're still here?" Caroline turned around and saw Matt in his bus boy uniform. "I thought everyone left hours ago."

Caroline chuckled nervously. "I needed time to think, especially after everything. You seem happy though, any special reason. Other than being alive that is."

Matt chuckled. "There is actually. Though I don't think you're going to be happy about it."

Caroline pouted. "Try me."

"I'm going to Europe for the summer. With Rebekah."

Caroline's jaw nearly hit the floor. "Rebekah? As in Rebekah Mikaelson, Matt are you crazy? Do you have some sort of crazy death wish?"

Matt's eyebrows furrowed and he looked offended. "Of course, not. Look, I know the Mikaelsons and us have had our differences- "

"Differences?" Caroline snapped. "We're lucky, we're not dead- "

Matt interrupted. "Maybe the rest of her family is like that, but not Rebekah. I know her now, she can be a bit temperamental, but she's a sweet girl."

"All right," Caroline said after a while. "But if you sense anything weird, you run got that? And if she hurts you I will kick her ass. Promise?"

Matt chuckled. "Promise."

-End of Chapter Two-

Thanks for your reviews!


	3. Family Matters

_Chapter Three: Family Matters_

Corinne could feel the tension in the small living room and it was obvious that neither of her siblings wanted to be around, well maybe Bekah. But not Nik. It hurt Corinne that she and her older brother didn't have a better relationship especially when they used to be so closed. But of course, time had way of changing things.

"So, you finally decided to show your face," Klaus said grumpily from where he was sitting. "Why?"

"Nik," Rebekah scolded. "Now don't be rude." She smiled warmly at her baby sister. "What he means to say is that we're glad that you finally decided to come home, Corinne."

"I said nothing of the sort."

Rebekah threw Klaus a dirty look and Corinne shook her head. "It's fine, Rebekah. I didn't come here to fight. I came because I didn't want to receive you thousand messages and emails and others forms of communication."

Rebekah smirked. "Which means that they worked."

"That still doesn't answer the question of why you are here, dear baby sister." Klaus said. "Now spill it. Come on, I don't have enough time."

Corinne sipped her wine. "It's been more than half a century since I've seen any of my siblings. Can you blame me for being curious?"

"Liar." Klaus snapped. "You came because there is no danger surrounding us. Well, there is no shame in cowardice. We can discuss it on our way to New Orleans."

"I'm not going to New Orleans, Nik." Corinne said firmly. "I rather avoid the family drama even though it's been centuries since we truly acted like a family. I just wanted to say hello and tell all of you that I am fine and that you do not need to worry."

"Fine," Klaus said through gritted teeth. "Lock the door on your way out, Corinne. Rebekah, don't eat the Donovan boy." Both Corinne and Rebekah flinched slightly when they heard the door closed.

"You really do rile him up, little sister. Where have you've been?"

"Oh, you know the usual Japan, China, Spain. I don't like staying in one place for so long. It's not my fault that he has a temper," Corinne snorted. "Now please don't tell me that you are following him. Because that would be rather stupid of you."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "I'm not following him, I'm having my own European adventure with a lovely human boy named Matt."

"A human? Will you eat him?"

"Oh, shut up, Corinne." Rebekah hugged her tightly. "Keep in touch all right? Nik, might not miss you, but I do."

Corinne nodded as she hugged her sister. "I will, have fun in Europe."

* * *

Uncomfortable in her own house, Caroline parked her car in front of the Salvatore Estate. Bonnie was not answering her phone and Caroline wanted her conflicting feelings answered. Even though she knew that Elena would probably not be so happy with the fact that Caroline was even talking to Klaus.

She opened the door and saw Elena sitting on the couch drying her tears. "Elena," Caroline said with concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I told Damon," she finally said after a while. "About the sire bond. That the sire bond caused me to love him."

"Oh, honey," she murmured as she hugged Elena. "Let me guess he didn't take it well."

"He was crushed," Elena confirmed. "But I can't lie to him. It's not fair for either brothers me just stringing them along. Have you talked to Bonnie, she's not answering her phone." Caroline shook her head. "Are you ok? Because no offense Caroline, but you have a weird look on your face. Is something the matter

Caroline forced a smile on her pretty face. "Just tired. It's nothing, it's been a long day. Did you say goodbye to Jeremy and Alaric?"

Elena gasped. "Crap, I forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"The cure is gone," Elena blurted out. "Katherine took it. She's human now."

Caroline's blue eyes widened. "What? How? Why? I doubt that Katherine took it by choice."

Elena smirked slightly. "She didn't. I kind of forced her to take it, but I didn't have a choice. She attacked me. It was my only way of self-defense."

Caroline frowned. "Where is she now?"

She shrugged. "Back at the school. She's in for a nasty surprise. Care, I hope you don't mind. But I'm kind of tired. Can we talk tomorrow?"

"Of course," Caroline said as she stood up. "I actually have something to do first. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Caroline blew a sigh of relief when she saw that Klaus' car was still parked in front of the fancy mansion. She saw that Klaus was storming outside looking annoyed. She got out of the car and Klaus stopped short. "Caroline."

"Hi," she squeaked. "I thought you left already."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "I was just about to leave. Is there a problem? Did Damon get bitten by a wolf again? It wouldn't surprise me."

"No," she admitted giggling slightly. "I just, I don't know-I needed to see you again. To say goodbye. I know it's kind of weird but- "

"It's not weird," Klaus interrupted as he stroke her cheek. "Perhaps it's fate, or perhaps it's your heart telling you that you need to come with me to New Orleans."

Caroline stopped short, not sure what to say. Her mind spoke before her heart. "No, Klaus. I can't. I'm going to Whitmore College, but thank you for the offer. But the answer is still no. You have your life to lead and I have mine. But I wish you the best of luck in New Orleans."

"It was worth a shot," Klaus gave her a brief smile and before Caroline could protest he pulled her forward and kissed her. Caroline pulled away. "Klaus! You shouldn't have done that!"

"I won't apologize," Klaus said. "I must leave. Say goodbye to Stefan and Elena for me, I'm sure that one of them will enjoy the cure."

"They didn't take the cure." Caroline said. "Katherine took it. She attacked Elena and Elena got the upper hand. She's human now."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Don't sound so gleeful," Caroline snorted. "Goodbye, Klaus."

* * *

 _She needed to get out of here._ Katherine thought with a panic as she ran pass the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign. Her legs trembled slightly because her ankle was twisted. Damn it, she would never get out of here at this rate.

She waved her hands when she saw a black car, maybe a nice woman or man would give her a ride to the out skirts of town at least. The black car stopped and Katherine opened the door. "Thank you for stopping." She screamed when she saw Klaus. "Klaus, what are you doing here?"

"Enjoying myself." The door locked and no matter how much Katherine pushed she couldn't get out. Damn her human strength. "Buckle up, sweetheart. It's going to be a long ride."

-End of Chapter Three-

Thank you for your reviews!


	4. Love Me

_Chapter Four: Love Me_

Corinne watched as her sister left in the blue car on her way to pick up Matt Donovan. She couldn't help, but sigh. Great, she was alone again. Truthfully, she had been alone for quite some time and she didn't know why it was bothering her. Perhaps being with her siblings had made her emotional. Something that she didn't particularly liked.

Still, it had been nice to see them even if her encounter with Klaus hadn't gone as planned. It pained her that she and her big brother had been so closed at some point, but that had been before Klaus had become an annoying dictator with a thirst for revenge and controlling everyone around him. She checked her watch. It was still early and she needed a drink.

After walking through the streets of the pretty little Mystic Falls she finally found a halfway decent place to get a drink. The Grill. Lovely. She pushed opened the door and saw that it was filled with parents celebrating their graduates.

"Whisky." Corinne told the bartender as she placed her credit card on the table. She didn't bother compelling people when there were so many people around.

"So, you're a whisky girl."

Corinne looked up and saw a handsome dark hair man who was obviously already drunk. He had stunning blue eyes and he was wearing a leather jacket. "I am," she recognize the drink in his own glass. "Bourbon."

He raised an eyebrow and nodded as he took a sip. "Looks like your day was as crappy as mine."

Corinne nodded somewhat innocently. "It was. I meet with my brother and sister for the first time in years and it didn't go as well as I expected."

He nodded. "Sibling drama. I can relate. I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore."

"Corinne. Corinne Mikaelson."

Damon's jaw clenched slightly. "Mikaelson? As in the original siblings? You are an Original vampire?"

Corinne raised an eyebrow. "You know them?"

"Sadly." Damon grimaced. "I didn't know there was another sister. I thought Rebekah was the only blond."

"Nope," Corinne said. "There's me, I'm the youngest. We've had some problems through the years. That's the reason that I haven't made my presence known. Klaus seems to drag his problems everywhere and that usually affects us."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "I thought Klaus daggered you somewhere. Well, your explanation makes sense."

"So, if you know about Klaus, that must mean that you know about vampires or you are one," Corinne raised her glass slightly. "Why so sad Damon? You should be happy that my brother is finally out of your little town."

"My girl. . .the girl that I was with didn't want me anymore." He shrugged. "The usual drama. I don't want to talk about it."

"Her lost," she shrugged. "Klaus and Rebekah left, the house is empty you are more than welcome to spend some time there with me. We can drown our sorrows together."

Damon snorted. "You're quite forward, aren't you?"

"I don't like beating around the bush," she stood up. "I like what I like. Now finish you drink and let's go."

* * *

Katherine couldn't move. No matter how much she tried she found that her body was tied firmly on the chair held back by chains. Her ankles and wrists were tied to the chair in chains and no matter how much she tried to move, she found out that she couldn't budge.

Damn, Klaus. Damn him. But she wouldn't cry. She would cut off her own tongue before she burst into tears. He had injected her with something back in the car that had knocked her out and before she knew it she had woken up and found herself tied in a chair in New Orleans. Katherine was only sure that she was in New Orleans because Katherine had led him there under false pretenses.

The door opened and Klaus came in and smirked at her. "What the hell have you done to me you bastard?" Katherine's voice was quivering, but could you blame her. She was human now, a mere fly compared to Klaus. "Now, now love don't be so upset. We're going to have fun you and I."

"Fun?" Katherine barked a laugh. "What kind of fun?"

Klaus gave her a cold smirk as he pushed back a curl. "Oh, no you don't understand love. I am the one that is going to have fun. You are going to pay back everything you owe me."

* * *

Corinne put on her bra as Damon lazily watched her from the bed. His torso was half naked and he didn't seem to mind that Corinne was putting on her clothes hurriedly. "Why are you heading to New Orleans, you just gave me a twenty-minute speech of why you couldn't stand Klaus. Not that I blame you, but it seems kind of stupid to run back to the guy."

"I'm not running back to him," Corinne said as she put on her skinny jeans. "We haven't seen each other in decades. Besides it might be fun, don't worry if he starts acting like a psychopath again I will run for the hills, don't worry about that."

Damon smirked. "Oh, I'm not worried. What makes you so sure that Klaus will even accept you with open arms? He enjoys holding in grudges."

Corinne smirked. "Then I will take him a nice homecoming gift. What do you think he'll like? I'm open to any recommendations."

Damon smirked. "Oh, I know what he'll like. The question is will you be able to get it?"

Corinne raised an eyebrow. "Try me."

"Well, your brother is a tad obese with a blond baby vamp, ex cheerleader by the name of Caroline Forbes. The sheriff's daughter," Damon said. "I'm sure he'll welcome you with open arms if you bring him Caroline."

Corinne raised an eyebrow. "A baby vamp? That does not sound like Klaus. I'll think about it. Thanks for the advice. I better get going." She gave him a last kiss on the lips. "Thank you for a lovely day, it was nice to meet you Damon."

Damon caressed her cheeks. "Likewise, finally a Mikaelson sister I actually like."

* * *

Caroline parked her car feeling exhausted. She only wanted to get some hot tea and go to bed. She heard footsteps behind her and she turned around and saw a stunning blond girl. "Are you Caroline Forbes?"

"I am," Caroline said. She looked familiar, where had she seen her before? "And you are?"

"Corinne. But I have a feeling that we're going to get to know each other soon." Her eyes turned red as the veins around her neck became more prominent. She pressed Caroline against her car. Caroline hissed and tried to bite her, but Corinne was too fast and she snapped her neck first.

Caroline fell to the floor. "Sorry, Caroline," Corinne told the body. "But I need to be on Klaus' good graces and apparently, you're the key."

-End of Chapter Four-

Thanks for your reviews!


	5. Blond and Hybrid

_Chapter Five: Blond and Hybrid_

Caroline opened her eyes when she felt the sun hit her face. She fluttered her eyes opened and it took her a second for her to realize that she was inside a car. A car that she did not recognize. It all came back to her in a flash. Someone named Corinne, a beautiful blond had attacked her and now she was in her car. What the fuck.

Caroline twisted her neck and growled towards the same blond that was currently driving a white mini copper while humming some 1970's song that seemed eerily familiar to Caroline. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Caroline hissed. "Where are, where are taking me?"

"You woke up," Corinne said calmly. "I don't know if you remember, but my name is Corinne. Corinne Mikaelson. I am Klaus and Rebekah's little sister."

For a few seconds, Caroline looked at her in confusion. She had been sure that the girl had to be lying or something but the blond hair and blue eyes seemed weirdly familiar. Still, Caroline had been sure that she had meet all Mikaelson siblings when Esther had attempted to murder them all.

Caroline wasted no time, there was no way in hell that she was going to let Corinne attack her and take her to God knows where to torture her or whatever else she planned to do. She hissed at her, ready to bite her in the neck, but her fangs didn't come out. Caroline sat back puzzled for a moment wondering what was wrong.

A small smirk resided on Corinne's face. "Don't bother, do you see that necklace around your neck?" Caroline looked down and saw that she indeed had a necklace with a star shaped pendant. "I got that from a witch, it prevents you from using your vampire abilities: fangs, super strength, the works and only I can take it off so I suggest that you don't piss me off."

Caroline let out a huff as she laid back in her seat. "Where are we going, your highness?"

"New Orleans." Corinne said. "We're going to visit my beloved brother, Klaus. I understand that you two have a thing together. Anyway, him and I have been-well we haven't had the best relationship. You're my truce present."

"So, you're using me as bait?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"Something like that, yes."

"Just what I needed to be stuck in more Mikaelson family drama." Caroline murmured under her breath as she turned towards the blond. "And what did you do to piss him off?"

"Who said I did anything?" Corinne said defensively as they passed the Welcome to New Orleans sign, grateful that they were close so that she didn't have to listen to a baby vamp. "Have you meet my controlling brother? Long story short, he was controlling as hell, when we didn't agree on something he would daggered us. It gets kind of annoying after a while. Now if you wouldn't mind. No more questions, I have a pounding headache."

* * *

Katherine hissed in pain as Klaus made a cut on her arm, leading from her wrist to her elbow. The cut was thin, barely more than a papercut. But to Katherine you might as well be hurting her with a hunting knife. She was surprised that she hadn't screamed bloody murder yet. But she was too proud.

She would not give Klaus the satisfaction of making her cry, even though the pain was too good to be true. She hadn't dealt with pain in over 500 years and now this tiny cut, which would usually make her laugh, was now causing her a huge amount of pain.

"What do you want?" she hissed at him. "Klaus, if you are going to kill me, just do it and get it over with."

"And why would I do that, sweet Katherine?" Klaus whispered in her ear. "We're just getting started." He squeezed her hand so hard that Katherine let out a scream of pain. She was sure that she had heard her bones cracked at least once. The tears slowly fell down her face and for the first time she wished that Klaus would kill her.

Katherine heard the steps of someone walking. A second later she heard someone gasp. "Katerina?" Her eyes fluttered open as she recognized the voice. Elijah. Elijah like always was dressed in his three-piece suit, though he looked paler when he saw what had happened to Katherine.

"What did you do to her?" he asked furiously. "Release her, now Klaus!" Elijah bolted towards Katherine to remove the bonds from her, but he proved unsuccessful.

Klaus pressed him against the wall, his eyes were golden and his fangs were pointed against Elijah's neck. "I wouldn't brother."

"Release me!" Elijah snarled as he punched Klaus across the face. "You will release Katerina at once."

"Why would I?" Klaus laughed darkly. "She's human now, Elijah. Believe me little Katerina is safer here with me than over there with all her enemies who want to rip her beautiful head off."

Elijah looked stunned as he looked at Katherine who was trying to figure out a way to get rid of the pain in her arm. "Human? How is it possible?"

"Elena Gilbert shoved the cure down my throat," Katherine blurted out. "That's why I'm human and now Klaus is trying to keep me captive."

Klaus pressed a hand against her jaw. Katherine growled at him. "I have a few things that I need to take care of with dear, Katerina. Don't worry I will not kill her, but if you try to interfere or if you try to save her in any way, Elijah then the only thing you will have is a dead carcass in front of you."

* * *

They were here. Finally. Caroline didn't know if she should be glad or angry. She just wanted to be far away from Corinne. "Are you sure that Klaus is here?" She stared at the large house that seemed big enough to be a mansion. Caroline regretted her question. The whole place screamed Klaus.

"Of course, I'm sure," Corinne replied. "Besides Rebekah gave me this address." She turned towards the door that led to the living room and saw that it was Elijah. He looked distracted and upset for some reason. "Elijah."

Elijah looked surprised to see her. "Little sister, you're here." He turned his attention to Caroline. "And Miss Forbes you're here as well, well this is a surprised. I didn't realize that you two were friends."

"We're not friends." The two girls said at the same time.

"I'm looking for Klaus," Corinne said as she pulled Caroline forward, Caroline scowled. "I have a present for him."

Elijah frowned, looking upset and giving Caroline an apologizing look. "You kidnapped, Caroline. Corinne, honestly I thought you were finally over using brute force."

"Well, I'm not. It has proven repeatedly to be the most effective." Corinne said. "Now brother dear, we have more than enough time to have a family reunion, but for now the only thing I want is Klaus."

"And the only thing I want is to go home," Caroline murmured.

-End of Chapter Five-

A million apologizes for not updating, I just finished with finals. Thanks for your patience.


	6. Mikaelson Bond

**Chapter Six: Mikaelson Bond**

"Release her," Elijah said with a frown as he pointed towards Caroline and towards the magic necklace that prevented her from doing any vampire abilities. "Now Corinne. Don't make me call Klaus."

Corinne hesitated for a bit and Caroline watched as the two of them seemed to glare at each other for a few seconds before, Corinne said. "Fine." She went over to Caroline and removed the necklace. This gave Caroline the perfect opportunity. She trusted, Elijah. Corinne, not so much, she made Klaus look like a saint. But still she was an Original and the only method that Caroline had was the method of surprise. As soon as Corinne had the necklace in her hand that prevented Caroline from using her vampire abilities, Caroline turned to her and threw her against the wall. Then she used her vampire speed to get the hell out of that hell hole.

Caroline didn't know where she was going, she had never been to New Orleans in the first place. She just kept running, all she knew was that she didn't want to be in the city where she was most vulnerable. She needed a place to hide.

She finally saw someplace where she could hide. The cemetery. Of course, it was not the most ideal place, but it was better than nothing. Caroline stepped through the crooked gate and was about to hide behind one of the tombs when Caroline saw a woman. The woman was tall and skinny with brown hair tied up in a messy ponytail. "You shouldn't be here."

"This is a cemetery," Caroline's lip curled as she looked towards the first grave that she saw. "I came to see. . .John."

The woman's lip curled up in a smirk. "You're lying. Vampire." She hissed the last word and Caroline felt a chill go down her spine. A small voice inside her told her to run and Caroline cleared her throat. "I'm leaving."

Caroline turned around and she suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of her heard. Caroline screamed in pain as she gripped the back of her head in pain. She turned to glare at the witch, but the pain was too much for Caroline to even move.

Suddenly everything turned dark and Caroline passed out in the middle of the cemetery.

* * *

"You lost her?" Klaus gave his baby sister a very dirty look once Corinne and Elijah told him what had happened and Corinne had told him that she had "lost" his present for him. "What the hell do you mean that you lost her?"

"What do you think it means?" Corinne threw her brother a dirty look as she rubbed her neck from where it had been injured when Caroline had thrown her against one of the pillars of the house. She had begun to think that bringing in Caroline had been a bad idea from the start.

Klaus glared at her and it took him all his willpower, not to break Corinne's stupid neck in the first place. As if it wasn't bad enough that his gleefulness in trapping Katherine Pierce was being overshadowed by Elijah's desire to set her free, but now he had to worry about Caroline running around in a town where he had enemies. "Where did she go? Which direction?"

"To the left." Corinne replied.

Klaus looked back at his baby sister, his eyes filled with hatred. "I warn you Corinne, if I find that Caroline has been hurt or injured I will dagger you until you don't remember what is like to take a breath of fresh air."

* * *

Caroline's blue eyes fluttered opened as it took for a moment for her entire world to stop spinning. She finally saw that she was in a bed. A large bed by the looks of it. She sat up in confusion, mentally preparing herself for any attack.

A handsome, dark skinned man came into the room and Caroline pounced towards him, her sharp fangs ready. She may be a baby vampire, but that didn't mean that she wasn't tough. The vampire was caught off guard, but her managed to grip Caroline by her shoulders and press her down on the bed. "Calm down. I am going to let you go, but I need you to calm down. If you attack me again. I will break your neck, you understand?"

Caroline huffed, but nodded. He let go and Caroline pulled back. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Marcel Gerard and you might be nicer to the guy who saved your life."

Caroline hesitated. "Sorry, I don't usually trust guys that haul my ass to the nearest room that they can find." There was an awkward silence until Caroline raised an eyebrow breaking the tension. "So, Marcel Gerard, what are you friend, foe, or longtime enemy?"

Marcel laughed. "Well, how about we start as friends for now. You must be a newbie if you decided to enter the cemetery. No vampire can enter the cemetery, those are the orders of the witches of New Orleans. Now don't look at me like that. I didn't make the rules. Dee knocked you out and called me, she thought you were one of my baby vamps. You're lucky that she didn't kill you."

Caroline laughed dryly. "Yeah, lucky me. For your information, I am not a baby vamp, I have been vampire for quite some time. Now if you could point me in the direction of the nearest rental car station I appreciate it. I need to get away from the psycho that is Corinne Mikaelson as soon as possible."

Marcel stopped smiling. "Mikaelson? As in Klaus Mikaelson?"

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Do you know him?"

"You could say that we have a bit of a history together." Marcel said. "Now what's your name, miss beautiful?"

"Caroline," she hesitated. "Caroline Forbes."

"Ah," there was recognition in Marcel's eyes. "The famous Caroline."

* * *

"I can't find neither of them," Elena said as she stormed into the Salvatore house looking frustrated.

Damon looked up bored from his drink. He would be lying if he said living with Elena was easy, especially after she had basically crushed his heart into a thousand pieces. It didn't help that his baby brother had gone MIA and he hadn't even bothered telling either of them. Damon wasn't particularly worried, but Elena was in a frenzy. "Who are you talking about?"

"Caroline and Stefan," Elena said with a raised eyebrow. "Our friend and your brother. They have been missing for a couple of days."

"Stefan probably went to pout and write in his diary for a few days and Caroline for all you know headed to New Orleans on the first flight and is fucking Klaus is the backseat of his car. I wouldn't worry, Elena."

Elena frowned. "How can you be so sure?"

"Call it intuition."

-End of Chapter Six-


	7. Always and Forever

**Chapter Seven: Always and Forever**

"Who are you?" Caroline asked the man as she studied him. She slowly sat at the edge of the bed not really sure if she should attack or run in the opposite direction. He didn't look dangerous, but then again even the least dangerous individuals have claws. "Do you know Klaus or any of the Mikaelsons?"

Marcel snorted. "Know them? I was raised by them."

Caroline gaped at Marcel, not really sure if she should believe him. For all she knew the man was probably lying. The Mikaelson, with the exception of perhaps Elijah weren't exactly the fuzzy kind that raised a family. "The Mikaelsons raised you?"

Marcel laughed. He had a lovely laugh. "You don't have to sound so surprise, Caroline. Yes, the Mikaelson's saved me in the early 1800's. They saved me from a life of slavery and misery."

Caroline nodded, not really sure whether to believe Marcel. "And are you guys friends now?"

The quiver of Marcel's smile seemed to tremble a little. "Well, it's complicated, how about we say that. Like I was saying it's been a honor to receive the famous Caroline Forbes in my home. Klaus speaks about you constantly. Like a lot. You're like a New Orleans celebrity. Why don't you cut the poor man a break and come stay."

Caroline stiffened slightly. "The relationship between Klaus and me is complicated. Thank you, though for saving me. I will not be entering the cemetery from now on. Now what's the best way to get a rental car around here?"

Marcel looked surprised. "You're not leaving, already are you? Did you and Klaus have a fight?"

"I didn't even come here to visit Klaus, I was perfectly happy in New Orleans," Caroline said miserably. "Corinne, that little bitch dragged me here. She's using me as her pawn to get back into Klaus' good graces."

He raised an eyebrow. "Corinne Mikaelson? Well things are certainly getting interesting."

"You know Corinne?"

"I know of her, never got the chance to actually meet her though. She and Klaus were always in one squabble or another. She never visited. She didn't really fit into their always and forever promise. I did see a picture of her. She's hot."

"Glad to see that you have your priorities straight," Caroline snapped. "Now will you please get me out of here. I want to go back to Mystic Falls now."

"Hold your horses, the least you can do is say hi to the guy. The guy is probably looking all over the city for you. You say hello and I'm sure Klaus will give you his own car to drive back to Mystic Falls. How about I walk you back to the house?" Caroline hesitated for a moment, but agreed.

Marcel opened the door for her and let her outside. "Caroline, I was wondering if you could confirm a rumor for me that's been going on lately." Caroline nodded. "Is it true that some girl got the cure for vampirism shoved down her throat?"

"That would be Katherine Pierce another longtime enemy of Klaus. She's human now and from what I heard hating it," she frowned. "She deserved it though, she was a real bitch. Katherine did a bunch of horrible things to me and my friends. She was the one that turned me into a vampire. I'm just glad that she finally got a taste of her own medicine."

* * *

"Here we go," Marcel said as he dropped Caroline off in front of the Mikaelson Manor. It seemed bigger than Caroline had though and much more morbid that she had expected. She hadn't really gotten a good look at it while trying to run away from crazy Corinne.

Caroline looked surprised. "You're not going in?"

"No, I don't want to get in the way of your reunion. Say hello to Klaus for me." Marcel flashed her a smile as he left. Caroline pushed the door open and saw that there didn't seem to be anyone there. Marcel had been right, they had gone in search for her.

She walked around aimlessly around the first floor and then the second floor. All that Caroline saw was fancy bedrooms and paintings that Caroline thought were a hundred years old. Caroline grew startled when she heard noises coming from the back of one of the rooms as well as a voice saying "help".

Caroline went towards where the voice was coming from. It leads to creepy attic. She pushed the door opened and saw a bloody, human Katherine. She had a couple of bruises on her arm and a couple drops of blood across her lips. "Oh my god, Katherine!" Caroline squealed. "What happened?"

"What do you think?" she hissed. Even though she was weak, Katherine Piece was still sarcastic. "Your perfect boyfriend did this."

"Klaus?" Caroline asked confused. "He's not my boyfriend and why would he do this?"

"Why do you think? To get revenge, just get me out of here." Caroline did as the curly haired brunette asked. She ripped the chains off Katherine's body. Caroline bit her wrist and offered her arm. "Here."

Katherine looked queasy. "Maybe later, blood makes me want to throw up." Caroline couldn't help but feel sorry for Katherine. She was thin, sick, and bloody. Caroline wanted to kill Klaus, even though she was not Katherine's biggest fan she didn't want Klaus to torture her. "Here, come on let's go to the living room."

Caroline helped Katherine inside and handed her a glass of water. Katherine sipped it gratefully.

"Does anyone know you're here?"

"Elijah." Katherine said somberly. "He tried to rescue me, but Klaus and his threats you know put a stop to that." The two girls sat in awkward silence until he heard the voices of the Mikaelson siblings squabbling.

The double doors opened and Corinne stopped short when she saw Caroline. "Oh, you're here." She turned to Katherine. "Katerina? Well, this is a surprise."

Katherine shook her head weakly. "Corinne, nice of you to show your face again."

"Who said you could get out?" Klaus snarled as he glared at Katherine. Katherine flinched like a baby rabbit.

"I did," Caroline glared at him defending Katherine. "How can you tie up Katherine and torture her like that Klaus. Katherine is human now. Pick on someone your own size."

"That matters very little," Klaus said. He studied Caroline. "Are you hurt love?"

Caroline shook her head. "I'm fine, no thanks to your sister." She sat back down. "In fact, I think that you three needs to talk. I'll stay here with Katherine for now." Katherine breathed a sigh of relief. She looked at the blond, obviously grateful.

Corinne studied Klaus's expression, apparently, he was pissed that Caroline had rescued Katherine. And human? Katerina Petrova couldn't be human. Klaus' jaw tightened as he grabbed Corinne's hand. "Caroline is right, Corinne. We need to have a little talk."

* * *

He was going to dagger her. Corinne felt a chill go down her spine as she watched Klaus pace around the room of his study. Elijah watched closely by with his jaw clenched as if trying to stop two wild animals from tearing each other apart.

It didn't matter to Klaus that Caroline had been found alive, it only matters that Corinne had put his precious Caroline in danger. Corinne just knew that Klaus was going to dagger her. She could feel it in her bones.

Elijah meanwhile tried to break the starting contest that apparently both of them were participating in. "I know everyone is upset, but we need to handle this like civilized adults."

"She's the one acting like a complete brat," Klaus hissed at her while he glared at his baby sister. "Honestly, she's mental. First, she says that she wants nothing to do with me, then the next thing I know she's dragging Caroline halfway around the United States and putting her in danger."

"Excuse me for changing my mind," Corinne said irritably. "I wanted to make it up to you, so that's why I brought Caroline. I didn't expect that she was going to run away like a dumbass- "

"Enough," Elijah interrupted. "Of this back and forth. I am not in the mood to deal with your arguments right now. The important thing is that Caroline and Katherine are now safe. So, can we move on, please."

Both siblings didn't say anything, they simply glared. Elijah murmured something under his breath. "Klaus, can Corinne stay here at least for a few days without you putting up a fight?"

"Fine," Klaus finally said after a while. "But no fooling around, Corinne. I mean it."

Corinne opened her mouth to respond, a sarcastic response at the tip of her tongue. But no words came out, instead hot blood poured out of her mouth and into the floor.

-End of Chapter Seven-

Thank you for reviewing! I'm sorry for not updating I've been feeling sick and I'm taking college summer classes and working so updates are going to be slow. Sorry!


	8. Witches

**Chapter Eight: Witches**

Caroline had left an exhausted Katherine sleeping on the Mikaelson's expensive couch. The brunette was sprouting a couple of bruises that must have been painful. The blond had offered to heal them, but Katherine had refused, telling Caroline that she would accept some of her blood when she woke up.

Now Caroline thought it was the perfect time to ask Klaus what the hell he was thinking when he had decided to torture Katherine like that. Caroline was not the biggest fan of the girl, but she was no Damon either. She didn't want Katherine to be tortured.

Besides as far as Caroline was concerned, Katherine was being punished enough by staying human. The blond doubted that Katherine had many friends after she had treated everyone as if they were her slaves.

She marched upstairs ready to confront Klaus when she heard the argument break out between the three Original siblings. "Elijah, give me the cloth," she heard Klaus bark. "Corinne, here put it in your mouth so that the blood doesn't come out."

Caroline grew confused when she heard the anxiety in Klaus' voice. She pushed the door opened. "What is going on in here?" She let out a small gasp when she saw Corinne on her knees. The expensive carpet was covered with blood and Corinne looked pale. Elijah was holding a cloth to her mouth to keep the blood from spilling. He looked grim.

"Klaus," Caroline blurted out staring at Corinne's pale face. "Did you seriously hurt your sister?"

"Of course not," Klaus looked offended as if he couldn't believe that Caroline had asked that. "She just started getting sick."

"But vampires can't get sick." She blurted out.

"I know that," Klaus said impatiently. "Caroline, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to get Sophie. She's at Roussea's Tell her to come here. Tell her it's an emergency. She's at the the town square. Hurry."

Caroline nodded as she ran in the opposite direction, trying to understand what the hell had happened.

* * *

The bleeding had stopped, Corinne was thankful for that at least. But she was sure that her limbs had not stopped trembling since Caroline had ran for Sophie. The dark hair witch had given her a potion that had tasted simply awful, but it had stopped the bleeding.

Corinne wasn't even sure why she had started bleeding and now she was feeling panicky. What was wrong with her? Was she dying like Finn and Kol had? She didn't even know what Sophie was doing right now. She just kept chanting stupid spells and telling Corinne that she was talking with the ancestors. Well, she could fucking hurry up.

She looked at Elijah and Klaus who both look at her with concern. Caroline was standing in the doorway, obviously curious. Katherine hadn't appeared and Corinne guessed that the girl was still passed out. She wasn't Katherine's biggest fan, but Corinne didn't hate her like Klaus and Rebekah. "Well?" she said impatiently. "What?"

Sophie had a wide look of disbelief on her face and Corinne was sure that the witch was going to say that she was going to die. What else would she say? "I don't know exactly how this happened. I am still trying to process it myself-"

"Spit it out, Sophie." Corinne growled.

"You're pregnant."

"What?" Corinne snapped feeling the heat of anger rise to her cheeks. "Are you insane? I can't be pregnant!"

"Well, you are," Sophie apparently didn't appreciate being yelled at. "You're pregnant, Corinne. I was speaking to the ancestors to try and understand how this could have possibly happened. They said that you were cursed because of your treatment of witches. Apparently, you had the habit of being particularly cruel. The last straw was when you intimidated the witch that made the necklace for Caroline. The one that makes it impossible for vampires to use their abilities. They made your fertile and made it possible for you to conceive."

Corinne's head was spinning and it wasn't until Klaus spoke out that she seemed to snap out of it. "That's impossible." He snarled. "You're lying. This has never happened before."

Sophie snorted. "Believe what you want. Get another witch if it makes you finally believe it. But I am telling you the truth. The witches made Corinne pregnant as revenge. They figured that if the Mikaelson family had an infant child related to them, they would be able to have some sort of leverage."

Elijah's jaw tensed. "Corinne, do you have any idea who the father is?"

Corinne felt her mouth go dry. "Damon Salvatore."

"Seriously?" Caroline squealed from the doorway. Corinne couldn't have said it better herself.

* * *

"So, you're going to be an uncle."

Klaus looked up and saw Caroline standing there waiting patiently for him. He still couldn't seem to grasp the idea that his baby sister was pregnant. Klaus still felt like he couldn't believe the news. His baby sister was actually pregnant, by Damon Salvatore of all people. Klaus didn't particularly liked Damon, why couldn't she focus her eyes on Stefan? "It appears so." Klaus said furiously. "But now my sister and her unborn baby are a pawn in a witch's game and who knows how that will turn out."

Caroline didn't respond. She didn't think congratulations was the right word since whatever baby Corinne and Damon had were more than likely to be evil. Klaus raised an eyebrow. "You're still upset about what I did to Katerina. I can see it all over your face."

Caroline stiffened. "Well, yes I am mad." She said. "You shouldn't have tortured her like that, Klaus. Katherine is human now. Don't you have even the tiniest bit of compassion?"

Klaus grimaced and then let out a laugh. "Do you really expect me to have compassion for the woman who has made my life miserable. From what I remember, Katherine killed you."

"That is in the past. Besides I'm better off as a vampire." She shrugged. "Just promise me that you won't hurt her."

Klaus softened a bit, he caressed Caroline's cheek. "Alright. I won't hurt, Katerina. For you."

* * *

Corinne was pregnant. She placed a hand on her belly. She couldn't believe her baby was there. Correction, the baby that she and Damon Salvatore had conceived was apparently nestled in there. She wanted to cry out tears of frustration, but she didn't know for what reason.

Reason number one being that she didn't want a baby in the first place, reason number two she didn't want to have a baby with Damon Salvatore, and reason number three being that she didn't want to be the pawn of some witches.

How could she had been so stupid and so cocky that she hadn't thoughts that her actions wouldn't have any consequences. Her brothers had hardly said two words to her since Sophie had delivered the news. No doubt that they were disappointed as well. Corinne didn't even know what was going to happened next.

Corinne played with her phone. She finally found Damon's phone number. He had placed it in her phone jokingly. She bit her lip and press the green button. On her screen in all caps it said DIALING DAMON SALVATORE.

-End of Chapter Eight-

Thanks for your reviews!


	9. Baby Daddy

**Chapter Nine: Baby Daddy**

Why the fuck was Damon not answering? Corinne though frustrated as she stared at her phone, but still nothing. The stupid phone just kept ringing and that was no help to anyone. She dialed Damon's phone twice again, but once again didn't receive a supply.

Either Damon had died a tragic death or he purposely was not answering his phone. Corinne would like to think that the second option was more plausible. She waited for a few more seconds, but Damon was not answering.

Corinne sighed as she slumped on the bed. She had gotten herself into a big mess that was for sure and now she had to pay the piper. A baby. Her eyes fluttered. She had never imagined herself with a baby before. Neither she or her siblings were what you would call affectionate and she and her siblings were quite a dysfunctional family.

The closest thing that she and her family had to child rearing was when Klaus had adopted Marcel and that had been decades ago and she had been in Europe during the time they had raised Marcel. She had only heard bits and pieces from her sister, Rebekah since she was in love with him.

Corinne sat up. Well, there was no point in sitting here and pouting about her situation. Corinne needed to let Damon know, especially since he wasn't answering his phone and she doubted that he ever would. She needed to go to Mystic Falls.

With newfound determination, she sat up and grabbed a duffel bag and started stuffing clothes inside, barely looking at what jeans she had placed inside. She was halfway out the door when she was stopped by Klaus. "And where do you think you're going?" he asked as he gripped her arm.

"Mystic Falls," Corinne growled as she pulled her wrist away. "Now let me go."

"You can't go," Klaus said dourly. "You're pregnant."

"That doesn't make me an invalid," she snapped back, she half feared that Klaus would be like this the whole pregnancy. An overbearing mess. When Klaus thought he was being "protective" everyone else though he was being an overbearing ass. Besides there were no threats now both Mikael and her mother were dead. There was no one to fear, yet Klaus acted like there was a lunatic around every corner. "Now let me go, I am going back to Mystic Falls. I need to see Damon and tell him about the baby."

"You can call him."

"He's not answering." Corinne said narrowing her blues eyes at him. "That is why I am going to see him." Neither of them said anything and Klaus's jaw tightened. Corinne softened as she reached over and squeezed his hand. "I will be fine, Klaus. Mystic Falls is not a dangerous place and pregnant or not I am still an Original and I can take care of myself. It will be a short trip. I will tell him about my pregnancy and if he doesn't want to be a part of me or my baby's life I will return back here and let you smother me to death."

Klaus nodded, he seemed to like this plan. "Damon will be a part of the baby's life if he knows what is good for him." He kissed her cheek. "Be safe little sister and keep in touch."

"Do you want me to take your little present back?"

"No, don't even tell her you are leaving. I want to convince her to stay."

Corinne looked doubtful, "What makes you sure that you're going to be successful?"

A smirk appeared on Klaus's face. "Oh, believe me darling I can convince a girl pretty much of doing anything."

* * *

Katherine's eyes fluttered open as she let out a series of curses. Every part of her body hurt. She didn't know why she had expected to suddenly wake up feeling better after Klaus had tortured her.

A small part of her had hope that when she had woken she would be a vampire again. Obviously, that had not happened. She wouldn't even be here without Klaus' little girlfriend.

"Language." Elijah scolded. "You really shouldn't swear, Katerina."

Katherine glared at her once ex-lover. "Bite me." She hissed. There was no way in hell that she wanted to even be in the same room as Elijah. Especially after all the crap she had been through. The bastard didn't even tell Klaus to stop when he was torturing her.

Sure, he had threatened him, but was that really an excuse? Did he care so little for her?

Elijah had the decency to look ashamed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell." She sat up and she honestly thought that heard her bones crack. Katherine desperately wanted to be a vampire again and she hated that her weak and pathetic doppelganger had made her this weak and useless.

She had thought about drinking vampire blood and jumping off a bridge, she had even though about biting Klaus' arm at one point, but Katherine always stopped herself out of fear. What if the cure had changed her body for the worst? What if when she died, she didn't wake up and she died for real?

That would be a hundred times worse. Katherine would rather be human than be dead.

Elijah bit his wrist and warm blood spilled from his wrist and on to the Persian carpet. "Here, drink." He said. "It will make you feel better."

Katherine stared at the blood before she leaned over and began to suck his blood, she wouldn't kill herself, but she wanted the pain to end. Within seconds she realized that something was wrong. The blood tasted horrible and it burned her throat.

She threw it back down. Elijah looked at her perplexed. "The blood," Katherine heaved. "I can't drink the blood."

* * *

Mystic Falls the place where her problems had started, Corinne couldn't help but think dourly. She was starving, the several hours long trip combined with exhaustion and pregnancy was not helping out matters.

She was desperately craving a cheeseburger. But food would have to wait. Now all she wanted was to tell Damon about the pregnancy. She drove faster than she should until she arrived at the Salvatore estate.

She parked her car and headed towards the estate. Corinne knocked on the door, she figured that she should at least be polite. She waited for a few seconds before a dark-haired man answered the door. He looked annoyed. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Damon," Corinne asked politely. "Is he here?"

The man looked confused. "Are you a friend?"

"Sort of." Corinne asked curiously. "Who are you?"

"His brother, Stefan." He opened the door wider. "He's in his room, come in."

Before Corinne could ask Stefan more questions, the youngest Salvatore disappeared into the kitchen. He was in a mood. Corinne headed upstairs towards Damon's bedroom. She heard giggling and she looked confused.

Corinne pushed the door open and saw Damon with a red headed woman having sex. They were tangled up in the sheets and Damon was kissing her neck. They both stop to stare at her.

-End of Chapter Nine-

Thanks for your reviews! Just to clear up any confusion there will be no Silas in this story.


	10. Responsible

**Chapter Ten: Responsible**

"Where is everyone else?" Caroline asked with a raised eyebrow as she picked on her roasted chicken. She broke the awkward silence that was between her and Klaus, not to mention that there was classical music playing in the background. If Caroline didn't know any better, she thought she was on a date.

Neither Katherine nor Elijah were anywhere to be seen and she didn't know where the hell Corinne was. Caroline was still reeling in about Corrine's surprised pregnancy. If Caroline was surprised about the pregnancy, she had no idea how Corinne felt.

The girl, bitch or not had gone 1000 years without being able to fall pregnant and now she was expecting a child. Damon Salvatore's child of all people.

Klaus shrugged as he took a sip of his wine. "Katherine and Elijah are catching up no doubt and Corinne. . .well, Corinne is still trying to grasp everything."

"Did you realize. . .I mean did you ever think that your sister would get pregnant?" Caroline asked with wide eyes. None of the Mikaelson siblings were what you would call maternal.

Klaus snorted. "Of course not, that is one of the perks of being a vampire. This of course is all witches' doings. Besides Corinne had never wanted to have a child, that has always been Rebekah. But enough about my sister, I want to talk to you, Caroline." He raised an eyebrow. "I want you to stay." Caroline looked at her lap and Klaus tried not to show his disappointment. "You don't want to stay?"

"I-" she trailed off. She wanted to tell Klaus that she wanted to go home, but what was waiting for her back home? Whitmore? Her mom? Her old friends, or should she say friend since Bonnie was dead. "It's not that, I just need to get to college."

Klaus didn't look convince. "You want to go to school?"

Caroline snorted. "Don't say it like that, Klaus. I am a regular eighteen year old girl, I want to go to school. A college experience doesn't happen twice."

Klaus leaned over and squeezed her hand. "Believe me, Caroline. You do not belong in college. You're too full of life, too beautiful to be trapped in a dreary classroom studying things that no one cares about." Caroline almost smiled. "Stay with me, Caroline." Klaus said. His voice was as soft as butter. "At least for a week or two. If you absolutely hate it then you have my blessing to go back to your boring, little Mystic Falls."

Caroline could feel Klaus's hand gently caressing her thigh. "I don't know, what does the French Quarter offer me?"

Klaus grinned at her, obviously expecting this. "Whatever your little heart desires. I can assure you that the French Quarter has to offer it. There is good food, music, art. It is practically perfection."

Caroline looked at him curiously. "You really like this place, don't you?"

Klaus nodded. "It's my home," he looked satisfied. "It has always been my home, I just had not realized it until now. So will you stay with me, at least for a little while?"

Caroline hesitated a bit before she nodded. "Yes, I will stay with you. . .at least for a little while."

"NIK! NIK! Where the hell are you?" Both of them heard a voice growl as the front doors opened so forcibly that both Klaus and Caroline flinched. The voice belonged to no other than Rebekah Mikaelson. Within seconds the pretty blond was standing in the dining room wearing a gorgeous dress that Caroline was almost sure was Chanel.

"What are you doing here?" Rebekah blurted out once she saw Caroline. "I thought you were going to be in your precious Mystic Falls."

"She is our guest, dear sister no need to be so rude." Klaus said sternly. "I thought you were in Europe with the bus boy."

"I was at JFK actually until Elijah told me that our baby sister was carrying some kind of demon child," she raised an eyebrow in Caroline's direction. "Don't worry, dear I left Matt in Mystic Falls where he's perfectly safe. Now where's Corinne."

"Probably in Mystic Falls." Klaus said as Caroline frowned at him, wondering why Klaus had not told her that Corinne had returned to Mystic Falls. "Telling her baby daddy about the news."

"Wonderful," Rebekah said dryly. "And I suspect that you let her go alone?"

"She's stubborn," Klaus said. "And pregnant. What did you expect me to do, hog tie her to the bed?" Rebekah murmured something under her breath and abruptly went towards her bedroom.

Caroline gave a tired sighed. "It seems like the whole family is back together."

Klaus chuckled. "You say that like it's a bad thing, love."

* * *

What the fuck was Damon doing with that woman? She knew that she had no reason to be jealous of that woman. It wasn't like she and Damon were married or anything. Then why did she feel jealousy in the pit of her stomach as if she wanted to burn Damon and that bitch alive.

Damon gave her a lazy sort of smile. "Hello, Corinne. Fancy seeing you here, this is Yasmin."

Corinne gave Yasmin a cold smile, "Yasmin, how lovely to see you. You were just leaving." She said compelling her. Yasmin nodded as she picked up the clothes on the floor. Damon threw her an annoyed look as he stood up, not caring that he was naked in front of her.

"What did you do that for? Yasmin and I were having a good time, not to mention that you could have joined if you wanted too."

Corinne wrinkled her nose. "Do you always have to be so disgusting?"

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked bored as he wrapped a towel around his waist. "I thought you would be in Europe with Rebekah or following Klaus."

"I was just in New Orleans," she said slowly. "I did what you said. I brought Caroline to Klaus. They seemed happy at least."

"Well, that's good." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Well my annoying brother is not here and Elena is away at Whitmore for some kind of pre-orientation." He wrapped his hands around her waist. "So we have the house all to ourselves."

Corinne pulled back. "No sex. We have something to discuss."

"We do, huh?" he raised an eyebrow. "Something naughty?"

"No," she said, not in the mood for playing around. "Remember a few days ago when we had sex?" Damon nodded. "Apparently, I spend my last few decades pissing off a couple of witches, I really shouldn't have. They placed a curse on me or something."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Witches, they have always been a pain in the ass. So, you need a murder buddy? Because we just got rid of Silas and I really don't want to deal with anyone else."

"No, I don't need a murder buddy." She hesitated for a bit before she blurted out. "I'm pregnant. The witches made it possible for me and you to conceive that night and that resulted in a baby. I'm pregnant with your child, Damon."

Damon shook his head. "No, that's impossible. You can't be pregnant."

Corinne let out a dark laugh. "Have you've met a vindictive witch? Nothing is impossible for them."

"You're lying," he hissed. "You're trying to set me up."

"I'm not trying to do anything," she hissed. "The witches did do something, you got me pregnant, and now you better take responsibility!"

-End of Chapter Ten-

Thanks for your reviews!


	11. In Sickness and in Health

_Chapter Eleven: In Sickness and in Health_

Damon stared at her and it was obvious that he didn't believe her, by the way that he was staring at her. Corinne felt her heart sink and she wanted to kick herself for her own stupidity. What had she expected to happen? That Damon would have been glad and then he would sweep her into his arms and they would live happily ever after?

Idiots thought like that and Corinne had not time to be an idiot especially when there was a baby on the way. If Damon didn't want to be a part of the baby's life that was fine, Corinne would raise the baby herself.

Corinne bit her bottom lip and it took all her willpower not to slap Damon silly. "Never mind." She told him curtly. "If you don't want to be a part of the baby's life that is perfectly ok with me. Just thought you should know, you can go back to your little slut now." She said coldly as she left the room, not looking back.

Damon watched as Corinne left, she was swinging her hips slightly that it was almost erotic. Damon watched as she left and then her murmured something under his breath. He opened the door, but Corinne was nowhere to be seen. Thanks to the fact that she had vampire speed and because she drove like a maniac Damon doubted that he would have an easy time finding her. He pulled out his phone and dialed his number, but Corinne didn't answer.

"Damn it," Damon murmured under his breath. "Answer, Corinne."

After the fourth try, Damon thought that he should check the town. Hopefully, she had not left. Damon really hated his stupid mouth sometimes. He used his vampire speed and went towards Mystic Falls.

* * *

Katherine was awoken because she heard the Original sister and Caroline exchanging catty remarks. Katherine didn't need vampire hearing to hear them, she was sure that Rebekah could be heard through all of New Orleans.

"Sorry," Elijah said as he rubbed her lower back. "Go to sleep, I'll tell Rebekah to keep it quiet."

"Don't bother." Katherine said with a groan. "Your sister can't keep her mouth shut to save her life." Katherine's body ached as if she had been asleep for what seemed like hours on Elijah's bed. She was dressed in a pair of dark panties and a tank top.

Her mouth felt dry and she could still taste Elijah's blood in her mouth. Her thin shoulders slump. She couldn't drink vampire blood which meant that she couldn't turn into a vampire as long as the stupid cure was inside of her. And the thought of remaining a weak, little human depressed her to death.

"You need a shower," Elijah said as he handed her one of his shirts to wear in the meantime. They needed to get her some new clothes, perhaps Corinne or Caroline would lend her some.

"Are you calling me smelly?" Katherine tried to joke around.

Elijah didn't smile and Katherine sighed as she played with the shirt. "What am I going to do Elijah?"

"What do you mean?"

Katherine scowled at him. "I mean, what am I going to do? I can't stay a human forever and I can't drink vampire blood so we must do something."

Elijah looked at her for a moment and then he sighed. "To be honest, I don't think you should do anything, Katerina. You have been given a second chance of life. You can have a normal human life."

"A normal human life?" Katherine shrieked. "I don't want a normal, human life, Elijah! I want to be a vampire. I don't want to be at the bottom of the food chain. Elijah we need to do something. Please." She squeaked out the last word.

Elijah didn't seem to care about the agony in her voice. He simply kissed her on the cheek. "I'll get you some dinner. Go take a shower." Katherine's throat hurt and she felt like crying. She watched as Elijah left and she gripped his shirt in his hand.

It seemed that it was time to take matters into her own hands. Her life depended on it.

* * *

Corinne should have been on her way back to New Orleans, but she was starving and she desperately needed French fries and a couple of onion rings. She desperately wanted whisky, but for the next few months she wouldn't be able to drink.

She could still curse Damon over cheese fries, Corinne headed towards The Grill and ordered fries from the perky waitress. She sighed and played with her phone. She left a message with Klaus telling him that she should be back in New Orleans in a day or day in a half depending on how long she stopped to throw up her breakfast.

Corinne scarfed down her fries, it was the only thing that she could do to avoid thinking about Damon and his shitty attitude. She quickly paid for the fries and headed outside. Corinne had been about to step into her car when she let out a cough.

The cough had been hard enough that she had felt that she had almost cough up a lung. She wiped her mouth and a chill went down her spine when she saw that she was coughing up blood. She checked her reflection on her phone and saw that blood was slowly pouring down her nose, she suddenly felt a pain so sharp in her belly that she sank to the ground. She felt someone's arms around her shoulders.

"Corinne," Damon said slightly panicking. "Are you all right?"

"No, of course I am not all right." She snapped. "I'm coughing blood and there's blood coming from my nose and I don't know what's happening." She hated how squeaky her voice was becoming. Her cell phone rang and she practically threw it, in Damon's direction.

"It's someone named, Sophie." Damon said.

"Put her on speaker, now."

"Corinne?" Sophie's voice sounded worried at the other end. "Where are you?"

"Mystic Falls," she managed to say. "But I am coughing up blood and there is blood coming from my nose."

"Corinne, listen to me you can't leave New Orleans, it's forbidden." Sophie said urgently. "The witches put a curse on you, if you leave for more than a day, you die."

"You couldn't have mentioned this sooner?" Damon snarled.

"I didn't know," Sophie cried. "Look, just get her out of there." Damon gripped Corinne's arm and helped her up. He saw Stefan looking at them with a confused expression. He was standing a few feet away. "Stefan, I need help, now."

"What happened?" Stefan said as he helped him with Corinne.

Damon gritted his teeth. "I'll explain later, just drive us to the nearest airport."

-End of Chapter Eleven-


	12. Back in the Quarter

**Chapter Twelve: Back in the Quarter**

"Stefan, can't you drive any faster," Damon said irritated as he sat in the back seat with Corinne who seemed to become paler by the second. Some of the color had returned back to her face once they had crossed the border of New Orleans, but not much for Damon's liking. At least she had stopped coughing up blood even if Stefan had driven like a maniac.

"I'm trying, Damon." Stefan said sounding irritated from the front seat. "But we're basically in a tourist trap. There are cars everywhere." He paused. "How is she?"

"Cor?" Damon asked as he raised a thick eyebrow in Corinne's direction. He knew that she couldn't die because she was an original, but he was slightly worried about the baby. His baby. Their baby. He still couldn't believe that she was pregnant.

"I'm fine," Corinne said, the last thing that she wanted to do was throw up on Damon's lap. "Just take me home." Ironically, the Mikaelson house was home now. Stefan nodded as he stepped on the gas petal.

Corinne felt her shoulders relax when she saw the long gates of the house. She saw a blond head and for a second she thought it was Caroline. As the car got closer she saw that it wasn't Caroline, it was Rebekah. Her older sister. What was she doing here?

"Corinne," Rebekah practically ripped the door open of the car. She glared at Damon and helped Corinne get out of the car. "How are you? How are you feeling? Do you need something to eat?"

"Stop harassing her, Rebekah." Klaus said sternly as he came towards them. He gripped Corinne's arm and looked at Rebekah. "Come on, Corinne, you need to be in bed."

* * *

"Stop fussing," Klaus scolded her once Damon and her annoying brother managed to get her back into bed. She was in one of the guest rooms which Klaus had told her that she could use for her own room.

But Corinne didn't want to be in bed, she wanted to stand up. It didn't help that both of the men had fussed over her for a while. Corinne was just glad that she had changed her bloody clothes. She was now dressed in a pale pink silk robe that her sister, Rebekah had given her.

Corinne wanted to talk to her older sister, after all she hadn't seen her in years, but Rebekah had barely given her the robe before Klaus had practically pushed her out. Corinne gave a small sigh. "I told you, I'm fine. I'm back in the quarter so the weird witchy symptoms are gone. I'm fine and I will be fine as long as I stay in the quarter. I feel perfect."

"Well, you didn't look so perfect a few hours ago, so rest up hot shot." Damon said with a wink. Corinne wanted to laugh, but she was still slightly pissed off at him. So, she ignored him. If Damon noticed her coldness, he didn't say anything,

Corinne still felt the sting of him rejecting their baby. Damon gave her hand a small squeeze and left the room leaving her alone with Klaus. "I'm fine, Nik really." She said softly. "You don't have to worry. The worst is over. For now."

The worry lines finally seemed to disappear from Klaus' face and for a while it seemed like they were acting like normal brother and sister. They were acting like they had been, before they were turned into vampires. "How did Damon react?" Klaus asked. "Was he pleased?"

Corinne cocked an eyebrow and said coldly. "What do you think? Being a daddy is not exactly on his wish list."

"I'll kill him," Klaus murmured under his breath.

Corinne shook her head not knowing whether to laugh or cry. "Don't," she said. "It's not worth it." She paused and gave Klaus a teasing smile. "So I guess this means that you convinced Caroline to stay. Congratulations."

Klaus rolled his eyes trying to hide his pleasure. "Well, she didn't have much a choice, love. You did kidnap her and bring her to me, remind me to thank you for that later," she giggled and Klaus noticed that she looked slightly tired. Klaus kissed her forehead. "Sleep, you look exhausted."

For once Corinne didn't argue, her blue eyes fluttered closed. Klaus waited for a few minutes to makes sure that his sister was asleep before he left." He ran into Damon outside and he smirked. "Well, just the man that I wanted to see." He pinned him against the wall nearly choking him in the process. "I should cut out you heart from your chest you know that. I should do it, slowly inch by inch until you're begging me to kill you. First you impregnate my baby sister and then you leave her to suffer on her own. What kind of man are you, Salvatore?"

"Klaus. . .would you. . .fucking chill." He managed to gasp and Klaus let him go. Damon rubbed his neck. "For your information I was caught by surprised. I wasn't expecting Corinne to get pregnant. She just surprised me with the news."

Klaus gave him a cold smile. "Well, just so that we understand each other, you are not to make Corinne upset. If you make Corinne upset, that will be the last thing you will ever do." He paused. "So if you want out of it, I suggest you leave now."

Neither man spoke before Damon cocked his head. "I'm not going anywhere."

Klaus smiled as he patted Damon's shoulder, "Well, mate you made the right choice. Welcome to the family."

* * *

"So they dragged you along, huh Stefan?" Caroline asked him as she rubbed her temples slowly. They were in the courtyard waiting for any news of Corinne. Caroline hadn't see Katherine and she didn't doubt that the ex-vampire was hiding from Klaus and Damon.

Stefan nodded as he raised a bushy eyebrow. "Corinne, could be. . .persuasive. What are you doing here?"

Caroline gave a frustrated little sigh. "I'm in the same boat as you, Corinne dragged me here as a present for Klaus. Apparently, those two don't have the best relationship and of course lucky me got stuck in the middle." She paused. "I'm going to stay for a few days, Klaus is right about one thing, I don't have anything back in Mystic Falls for the moment. Elena is living her own life and Bonnie is traveling the world with her mom. Everyone is having an adventure and I think I deserve an adventure too." She looked at Stefan. "Speaking of which, why don't you stay too? It's not like you have big plans back in Mystic Falls."

Stefan sighed. "Caroline-"

"Please," she fluttered her long eyelashes. "You can't leave me alone with the Mikaelson siblings, that is practically suicide. Besides I have no doubt in my mind that Klaus is going to torture Damon to stay. Are you really going to leave your brother alone? Besides don't you want to meet your niece or nephew?"

Stefan bit his lower lip until he said. "Fine, I'll stay for a few days."

"Yay!" Caroline hugged him tightly. "Everything will work out, you'll see."

-End of Chapter Twelve-

Thanks for your reviews!


	13. Eclipse

**Chapter Thirteen: Eclipse**

"You're Sophie, right?" Katherine stepped inside the restaurant that Sophie owned, and she sniffed her tiny nose up in the air. It smelled like garlic and tomato sauce. She looked over her shoulder to make sure that Elijah had not followed her, that man had eyes everywhere.

Sophie looked up from where she was peeling onions and sighed. "I really do not want to deal with anymore Mikaelsons today."

Katherine's lip curled. "Then you are in luck, because I am not a Mikaelson. I am Katherine Pierce."

Sophie snorted. "Believe me I know who you are, the vampire turned human. You're popular around these parts. I'm surprised that you're still alive."

Katherine stiffened. "That's exactly what I am afraid off. I have lots of enemies, but I quite enjoy being alive. I need to become a vampire again before I am killed and you are going to help me, Sophie."

Sophie glared at her. "And why would I do that?"

"Because I will help you in return."

* * *

"Well, you're bright eyed and bushy tail this morning." Rebekah said as she watched Corinne enter the dining room the next morning. "I'm guessing that you're feeling better."

"Much better," Corinne said as she went to hug her sister. "Now, I can give you a proper hug. Last night. . .well me and the baby were dying so there wasn't time for any proper family reunion." She looked at her older sister and stroke her long, blond hair. She looked sad, Corinne could tell. She knew that a part of her was jealous that Corinne could have a baby and she couldn't. She had always wanted to be a mother and Corinne and Damon, well she was sure that neither of them were going to win parent of the year award. "Are you ok?"

Rebekah forced a smile on her pretty face. "I'm fine, it's just been a lot. I canceled my trip to Europe with Matt the minute that I found out you were pregnant."

Corinne grimaced. "You didn't have to do that, Rebekah I'm fine it was just a small scare." She didn't know how to tell Rebekah that she was sorry that she had gotten pregnant instead. "You should go on your trip with Matt."

Rebekah shook her head. "Are you kidding, my-our family needs me now and I'm not terrible enough that I will leave you alone with Klaus."

"Thanks for that, sister." Klaus said as he entered the room. He kissed Corinne on the cheek. "How are you feeling, little sister?"

"Better," Corinne went to grab a glass of orange juice. "Have you heard that we have some guests staying with us for the time being?"

Klaus chuckled. "Yes, Damon and Stefan I heard. The Salvatore brothers staying with us it is truly a small world."

Rebekah frowned. "Why are they staying with us?"

"Well, Damon got our sister pregnant and either Stefan wants to play the role of uncle or he doesn't trust Damon."

"Or maybe Caroline asked him to stay because she wants Stefan to act as a cockblock between you and whatever sexual tension you two idiots are feeling. What do you two idiots feel towards each other anyway or is it a one sided romance?"

"Shut up, Rebekah." Klaus snapped. "You look prettier with your mouth shut."

Rebekah gave him a cold smile. "Actually I look prettier when I am ripping out your tongue."

* * *

"This is a bad idea Damon," Stefan said as they made their way towards Sophie's restaurant. The streets of New Orleans were weirdly empty and that only made Stefan more nervous. "You know as well as I that you don't have the best luck with witches."

"Maybe this time it will be different." Damon rolled his eyes when Stefan's frown only got deeper. "Oh, come on Stefan stop being such a drama queen and live a little. We need to get these New Orleans witches to get that curse off Corinne that prevents her for leaving New Orleans, if we don't Corinne is going to be their puppet forever and as much as I hate Klaus, she doesn't deserved to be punished because her brother is an asshole."

"I thought you didn't like Corinne and you didn't want this baby." Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Did you have a change of heart?"

"Don't get your hopes up," Damon snorted as he entered the restaurant. "I don't want Corinne to suffer because I caused one half of the problem."

"Wow, Damon taking responsibility for his own actions. That's a first."

"Shut up." Damon and Stefan were surprised to see a dark haired beauty talking to Sophie. The dark hair girl turned around, her hair looked unkept and she was wearing baggy clothes. "Well, well look what the cat dragged it. Humanity looks a lot better than I would have thought Katherine."

"Shut up, Damon." Her voice was filled with bitterness, but she was scared. Damon could practically feel it in his bones. Who would have thought that the great Katherine Pierce was scared? Of course with her humanity she was much more vulnerable. "What are you doing here? Is Damon eager to get into the role of Daddy?"

Damon smirked. "I'm actually eager to rip your heart from your chest that is if you have a heart."

"Enough you two," Stefan rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here, Katherine?"

"She wants me to turn her back into a vampire." Sophie spoke. "And I'm guessing you two want something else as well."

"We do," Damon said. "We want you to remove that curse that the New Orleans witches have placed on Corinne. You know the one where the witches make all the decisions and she's not allowed to leave the French Quarter."

Sophie took a deep breath. "I am not allowed to do that ok, that was what I was just about to tell your friend here. The ancestors here have a lot of power. They rule the witches. If I do something to upset them I'm dead."

Katherine crossed her arms over her chest. "There must be a way, come on think Sophie."

Sophie bit her lip, but finally looked up. "I think there is a way, Davina."

Stefan looked confused. "And who is that?"

"A Harvest girl."

* * *

"Caroline, you're avoiding me, love." Klaus told the blond as she stepped inside the courtyard.

Caroline hesitated. "I am not avoiding you, I just-" she sighed and didn't continue her sentence.

Klaus tilted her chin so that she would look at him. "Did I do something to hurt you, love? Are you scared?" he murmured. "Are you scared to admit that you possibly have feelings for me?"

"What of course not. I'm not-"she trailed off. "Well, yes Klaus. You're sweet to me, but besides that you make Damon look like an angel."

Klaus scoffed. "I didn't gain all of this Caroline, by being a teddy bear, but I'll work on my temper for you. Who knows it might be better that I do with everything that is going on. I love you, Caroline."

Caroline could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. "You hardly know me."

"I know enough. I know you're beautiful and that you're kind and strong and wonderfully stubborn. I know that you have a heart of gold and that I could show you how much I love you if you would just allow me to love you."

-End of Chapter Thirteen-

Thank you for your kind reviews! I'm sorry for the long wait!


	14. Harvest

**Fourteen: Harvest**

England, 1492

Corinne hated being with her family for long periods of time, but she hated being in England even more. The place seemed to be wet and dry at the same time and it was always gray which was absolutely depressing.

She didn't even know why she agreed to come. Elijah had guilt tripped her. That was honestly the only explanation. Rebekah was too busy flirting with English dukes to give Klaus his wanted attention, Finn was daggered, and last she had heard Kol was too busy spending time with whores in France.

Elijah claimed that he needed help reeling in his brother who had a horrible temper. Elijah hadn't mentioned that Klaus was in a horrid temper because he had been trying to woo a woman named Katerina Petrova; Tatia's doppelganger and the last thing he needed to break the curse that their mother had put on him.

Katerina. The Bulgaria beauty looked identical to Tatia. With the exception that Katerina had a more innocent look. She still had that stupid, innocent look that was going to get her killed. Elijah had already fallen for it and Corinne had seen him, give her the puppy eye look on more than once occasion.

Corinne felt sorry for her, she didn't deserve to die, but she also knew that there was no way to stop it. When Klaus wanted someone dead, they stayed dead. And Tatia's doppelganger was something that Klaus had wanted for centuries. Katerina was goner.

Corinne's thoughts drifted from Katerina to the man that was kissing her, Andrew. Andrew was a royal attendant to the king and he was also a wolf. Corinne knew that she was being stupid spending time with him.

His bite wouldn't kill her. After all she was an Original vampire, but it would cause agony for hours. Not to mention that Klaus would probably kill her.

"What are you thinking about my love?" Andrew said as he gently nibbled on her neck.

"Oh, nothing." Corinne said with a slow smile on her face. "I am just thinking about how lucky I am to have you."

* * *

"A Harvest girl?" Katherine sounded quizzical. "Do those things even exist? It sounds like a fairytale. Are we sure that Sophie isn't pulling one over us?"

Stefan shook his head. The three of them were returning back to the compound after speaking with Sophie. "Sophie, seemed pretty serious. It doesn't seem like she likes to associate with her fellow witches either." He turned to Katherine. "Speaking of which, how is Sophie planning to turn you back into a vampire?"

Katherine redden slightly. "None of your business."

Damon clicked his tongue as he looked at his former lover. "Oh, come on Katherine you're not serious. As far as Sophie goes she is the runt of the litter. Do you really think that she's going to be able to help you?" he wiggled his eyebrows. "Does Elijah even know about this. He is in love with everything human, I doubt he is eager to see you become the vampire bitch all of us know so well."

Katherine narrowed her eyes. "Shut up, Damon! And both of you better keep the conversation that I had with Sophie private. If you tell Elijah anything I will rip both of your tongues out."

Damon stifled a laugh. "What could you possibly do, Katherine scratch us to death?"

"Oh, believe me vampire or not. I can still be pretty terrible." Katherine said darkly.

Stefan looked at Katherine dryly. "Something tells me you are telling the truth." He opened the door of the compound and the three of them stepped inside. "Should we tell, Klaus?"

"Tell, Klaus what?" Elijah said as he walked towards them. "Where were you three?"

"Talking with Sophie." Katherine said. "The witch that is apparently running the show with Corinne's pregnancy."

Corinne and Rebekah stepped outside. "Did you find anything?" Corinne quipped.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "Do we need to kill anyone?"

"If anyone is killing anyone it is going to be me," Klaus said. He was followed by Caroline who was squeezing Klaus hand. She blushed slightly and dared anyone to comment. "What did Sophie say. Out with it."

"She said that there might be a way to break the connection between Corinne and the witches." Stefan offered. "In the form of a Harvest girl."

Corinne frowned. "What the hell is a Harvest girl?"

Damon responded. "According to Sophie they are the crème de la crème of witch society and apparently have a lot of problems. If anyone can break up Corinne's spell, it is going to be her. Sophie mentioned that there was one in town. A girl named Davina. Apparently, she and Marcel are what you would call BFF's."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then I guess I will go talk to my old friend."

"I can go talk to him," Rebekah offered. She and Marcel had, had a sort of fling in the past.

"No, I'll go," Klaus snapped. "You'll just sleep with him."

* * *

"Klaus, wait!" Caroline was running behind Klaus. He had been on his way to see Marcel. "I'm coming with you."

Klaus frowned as he looked at his precious blond. "No, you're not. You're staying here."

Caroline huffed. "Klaus, now is not the time for you to be playing the white knight!"

"I am not playing the white knight, love." Klaus said through gritted teeth. "I need you to stay here, please. I need to know that you are safe."

"And I need you to know that I will be fine," Caroline corrected. "Especially when I am by your side." Klaus didn't answer, but he looked like he was ready to make a fuss. "Look, now is not the time for you to act like an Alpha male. You said you wanted to have a relationship with me and relationships occur between two people. One of the rules of a relationship is that there has to be trust, you can't just boss me around so that I do whatever you want me to do. I am going to go with you to talk to Marcel whether, you like it or not, deal?"

It took a long time for Klaus to smile, but when he did his smile was genuine. He even looked a little proud of Caroline for standing up to him. "Alright, since you are so willing, but don't say that I didn't warn you."

* * *

"Come on, chin up pouty Stefan is always up for a ride in the old haystack if you are bored." Damon grinned at Rebekah. Rebekah scowled at him. "Shut up, Damon. Remember the only reason that you're still alive is because you are Corinne's baby daddy nothing more."

"Point taken, Sexy Bex." Rebekah scowled at him as she went to the living room.

Corinne rolled her eyes. "Do you really have to push everyone's buttons?"

"It is one of my many charms," Damon grinned at her. "How are you feeling after everything?" His voice became lower and Corinne detected a hint of concern. She wondered if he did indeed care for her of if he did it because he wanted to remain on Klaus' good side.

"Better," Corinne said. "A little tired, but better."

The color seemed to return slightly to Damon's face. "Good. Let's meet for lunch, if we are stuck in the quarter we might as well try some of the local cuisine."

-End of Chapter Fourteen-

Thanks for your reviews!


End file.
